The importance of fiber in diet is generally acknowledged. Most of the fiber products now in the markets are derived from cereals and vegetables. Fibers from these origins mostly contain insoluble fiber, which have a coarse texture. Coarse fibers can cause certain structure problems in food products. For example in liquid or soft food products coarse particles are often undesirable. Yeast fiber has a smooth texture and it does not cause structure problems in products where coarse particles are not desired.
Yeast has been eaten throughout history in bread, beer and wine. In these products the function of yeast is fermentation. Yeast is also used in small amounts in food products as a source of vitamins and other nutrients. Yeast has a strong and distinctive taste, which restricts its use in food. Therefore, yeast extracts are used to give and enhance food flavors and as a source of nutrients. Yeast extracts are made from the cell contents by autolyzinq or mechanically breaking up yeast cells. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,544; 4,122,196; and 4,810,646, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose processes preparing glucan from yeast. The yeast products obtained by such processes are either highly purified or they are complex and expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive method for processing yeast to a fiber product with mild-flavor, smooth texture and properties beneficial for the health.